Oho, a tu lado siempre
by Jaqui-Dokuro
Summary: Chrome es raptada por la familia Millefiore, ahi se encuentra con varias sorpresas, se siente traicionada, pero encontrara alivio gracias a su "yo" futuro y la persona menos esperada.
1. Mirada

Hola, ¿que tal? Pues aquí probando suerte con esta pareja algo extraña, pero es que amo a Kikyo y a Chrome, que busque la manera de unirlos. Espero les guste, cualquier queja, comentario, duda, propuesta son bien recibidos. Gracias por entrar y arriesgarse a leer XP

1. Miradas

La batalla había terminado, Uni se encontraba del lado Vongola. Tsuna y los guardianes se preparaban para irse, los seis generales fúnebres intentaban detenerlos y recuperar a Uni.

Kyoya, Squalo y Gokudera los detuvieron por un tiempo, ahora Byakuran iba hacia ellos, Dino intentaría detenerlo. Pero entonces Mukuro apareció deteniendo a Byakuran, ellos se sonrieron.

Mientras tanto Chrome estaba preocupada por Mukuro, se había quedado helada al verlo.

"¡Chrome!", grito Tsuna, y cuando ella desperto solo tenia a Byakuran y los seis generales fúnebres. Pero sentía una mirada especial sobre ella, era el chico de cabello verde.

-Bien Chrome-chan, debemos esperar antes de ir a casa- ella no tenia a donde ir, ni como defenderse. Byakuran la tomo del brazo y la llevo con el.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar donde habían visto la batalla, Byakuran llevo a Chrome a una habitación aislada, se acerco a ella peligrosamente y le dijo:

-Eres tan bonita como tu futuro- ella evitaba mirarle, estaba asustada, no tenia a nadie, Mukuro había desaparecido aunque haya dicho que se volverían a ver, pero tampoco estaba con su bossu, sus nuevos amigos y demás compañeros, ahora volvía a estar sola.

Byakuran la dejo sola, ella cayo al suelo y cerro los ojos, quería encontrar a Mukuro a pesar de que era algo improbable. Ella logro caer en un profundo sueño.

-Mi pequeña Chrome, cuanto sin vernos...- ella sonrío a verlo.

-Mukuro-sama- se ruborizo.

-Lamento que estés aquí- le tomo el hombro -pero todo saldrá bien

Fue entonces que desperto, la misma mirada estaba sobre ella.

-Te vez tan linda dormida- ella se arreglo y se levanto. Había pasado mucho tiempo, ya estaba oscuro -es hora de irnos.

Chrome se levanto y el le indico que fuese delante de el. El seguía mirándola, había algo especial en su mirada, algo que la hacia sentir diferente.

Esto solo fue un poquito, en lo que se me ocurre más. Espero verles pronto, Bye-bii!


	2. Sola

2. Sola…

Llegando a la base Millefiore, Byakuran llevo a su nueva huésped a una habitación.

-Descansa, Chrome-chan- le sonrío y cerro la puerta. La chica solo se fue a acostar, no se cambio ni se preocupo por levantar las sabanas.

Entre sus sueños escucho una voz, muy dulce: "Este tiempo sin ti ha sido una eternidad, pero estas aquí, de nuevo. Te quiero".

Ella abrió los ojos y estaba sola, solo giro y cerro los ojos. Quería continuar con su sueño, aunque no sabia nada de el, pero no quería pensar en nada. Como estarían Haru, Kyoko y los pequeños I-Pin y Lambo. Los chicos, habrán llegado bien, que abra pasado con Shouishi y Spanner. Al parecer tenia muchas cosas en que preocuparse, pero había algo mas ¿porque estaba en ese lugar? ¿Acaso Mukuro tenia un plan para ella? Volvería a ver al bossu? Cerro los ojos e intento no pensar en nada.

La puerta se abrió y una voz de niña le hablo.

-¿Hey chica no piensas salir?- Chrome se acurruco, pero de nuevo escucho al peliverde.

-Vete, no la molestes.

-Pero yo quiero que ella juegue conmigo.

-Quizás después, o mejor no, eres muy molesta.

-Claro que no- y se escucho que lo habían golpeado.

Aun no sabía nada de ellos, y en verdad no quería saberlo. Solo quería esperar a que algo pasara y todo volviera a ser normal, ya quería volver a Kokuyo, con Ken y Chikusa. La escuela, ver a Mukuro, tener de nuevo su vida algo solitaria, pensándolo bien, creyó que quizás era bueno ese pequeño cambio.

No salió en todo el día, supuso Chrome pues fue a visitarle de nuevo la pequeña.

-Niña, ¿no saldrás a comer? Debes tener hambre- Chrome no le respondió -eres una grosera- abrió la puerta de golpe, la guardiana de la niebla se cubrió con sus brazos. Bluespell iba a atacarle, pero algo la detuvo. Chrome no supo quien, ni como, no le importaba.

-Bluebell, déjala en paz cuando sea tiempo ella saldrá de aquí- de nuevo era el chico que le miraba.

-Pero...

-Anda, no hagas mas cosas que al señor Byakuran moleste.

La pequeña peliazul resoplo con enojo.

-Pero que hacen por aquí, ¿no están molestando a nuestra invitada?

-Por supuesto que no, Byakuran-san- Kikyo reverencio, y Byakuran noto que el traía en sus manos una charola con comida.

-Eso... ¿para que es?

-Para la invitada.

-Muy bien Kikyo-kun, deja yo se lo llevo.

-Pero...

-Ah?

-No, nada. Por favor aquí tiene- entrego la charola y se fue del lugar.

-Kikyo esta muy raro desde que ella esta aquí- observo Bluebell.

-Solo le gusta ayudar- le sonrío Byakuran, y se dirigió a la habitación de Chrome.

-Hola, Chrome-chan- se sentó a los pies de la cama -un amigo pensó que tendrías hambre.

Ella no hablo, pero su estomago la delato.

-Jaja, anda come un poco. Debes estar bien, en forma- ella se levanto, tenia hambre no lo podía evitar, así que ella tomo un sándwich, era con dos rebanadas de queso y una de jamón, su favorito, pero como lo pudieron saber.

-Bien, bien. Me gustaría hacerte una proposición.

Chrome levanto la cabeza, y le miro asustada.

-Quiero que te unas a mi -ella se hizo hacia atrás -no tengas miedo, se que ahora será diferente, tu... -trato de tomar la mano de la chica pero esta se alejo mas -creo que...

Una niebla índigo apareció, Mukuro se había materializado de nuevo.

-Debo hablar yo primero con ella.

-Mukuro-sama.

-Pero ahora no puedo, ¿puedes esperar?

-Esta bien, Mukuro-kun- le sonrío, y después volvió a girar su cabeza hacia Chrome -también quería invitarte a cenar con todos, pero cuando quieras, no hay presión, bien- se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta -hasta entonces, Chrome-chan.

-Mi querida Chrome- sonrío Mukuro -te veré después, no te preocupes.

-Mukuro-sama- ella extendió su brazo hacia el, pero este desaprecio -no quiero estar sola -susurro para si, y volvió a acurrucarse.


	3. Cambiando la Ilusión

3. Cambiando la Ilusión

Pronto paso a un profundo sueño que no sabia si es que pasaba el tiempo o no. La puerta se abrió de nuevo de nuevo Chrome no se movió.

-Me llevare esto -dijo el chico, tomando la charola -ah, mi nombre es Kikyo, me gustaría que me recordaras.

"Recordar", a que se refería este. Ya se había ido de la habitación, ya no tenia sueño había descansado mucho, y esa frase le había intrigado. Cuando se volteo para buscarle, este se había ido.

Cerro los ojos, quería recordar... algo que quizás aun no había vivido, ¿o si? Se quedo dormida, mas no por su voluntad, si no que estaba entrando al mundo donde siempre se encontraba con Mukuro, pero este no estaba ahí. Solo comenzó a caminar, el lugar le daba cierta tranquilidad.

-Nagi…- Mukuro le hablo pero no aparecía.

-Mukuro-sama- hablo la chica.

-Nagi… aquí estoy- este se presento frete a ella. No era el mismo Mukuro que veía en el pasado, este tenía el cabello mas largo, era más alto. Pero su sonrisa no había cambiado, sus ojos mostraban ansias, esas que se daban cuando el le hablaba de cómo seria si él gobernara el mundo.

Chrome sonrió, el estaba ahí, como lo había dicho. Le invito a sentarse, parecía que debía decirle algo muy importante.

-Mi querida Chrome, hace tanto que no te veía, tu rostro es mas de una niña- le sonreía tomándole de la barbilla.

-Mukuro-sama, usted también ha cambiado.

-Kufufu, así es, ha pasado algo de tiempo. Mira, lo que te pidió Byakuran, fue algo…

-¿Malo?

-Si, debo yo hablar primero contigo. Sabes, tu "yo" futuro estaba por unirse a él…

-Yo…- no lo podía entender, como es que ella habría de hacer eso -pero…

-Estabas haciendo lo correcto.

-No…- sabia que no, ahora que conocía la situación desde otro punto de vista.

-Y ahora debes hacerlo- sentencio, sin mirarle.

Ella le miraba perpleja, no comprendía como es que el le pedía eso, si es que estaban luchando contra el.

-Mukuro-sama, yo no puedo traicionar al bossu.

-Tú, lo hiciste.

-Pero no quiero, ahora no.

-Debes hacerlo, o si no…- se acerco a su oído –Byakuran te matara.

-No me importa.

-Debes comprender que lo que busca Byakuran es bueno. Me evitara deshacerme del décimo, ya después yo me encargare de hacer el mundo que tantas veces te conté.

-Pero así… no…

-Debes unirte a Byakuran.

-No- Chrome se levanto y salió corriendo, pero Mukuro la aprisiono, tomándola de los brazos.

-Debes hacerlo, Nagi.

-Pero…- ella trataba de alejarse, quería correr.

-Vas a hacerlo- el se encontraba detrás de ella, atrapándola en un abrazo, tomando su rostro para acercarse su oído –no te estoy preguntando.

Y entonces la ilusión desapareció, ella despertó muy agitada, no tenia miedo, se sentía muy mal, Mukuro, la persona por la que ella vivía le pedía que se uniera al enemigo de la familia Vongola, prometiéndole un mundo mejor. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar, se levanto trato de buscar la salida, pero estaba oscuro y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas llegando solamente a la pared.

Se quedo ahí, solo esperaba a que todo acabara, o quizás solo comenzara.


	4. Recuerdos

4. Recuerdos

Kikyo estaba sentado en la sala donde se reunían los generales, estaba solo con la pequeña Bluespell, en esos momentos el debería estar con Chrome, cada semana se encontraban en un apartamento en los alrededores de Italia. Ella siempre estaba viajando, por lo que en veces organizaban encuentros en otros lugares, siempre buscaban la manera de estar mas tiempo juntos.

Kikyo cerró los ojos para recordar la última vez que se encontró con ella.

-O-ho, ¿así que esto es Kokuyo? ¿Donde dejaste de ser niña?

-Donde deje de ser muchas cosas- Chrome miraba el lugar con cierta nostalgia, tenia mucho tiempo de no ir al lugar. El cual además le podría ser peligroso, pero esa vez sentía que debía hacerlo.

-En serio viviste aquí, ¿supongo que estaba mejor antes?- Kikyo se acerco a ella.

-Quizás, de hecho hoy se ve mas limpio- logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Amo cuando sonríes así- haciendo que la mirara -esa es una sonrisa de verdad.

Ella se acerco al general dejándose envolver en los brazos de este.

-Kikyo... gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar ahí, cuando debes estarlo.

-No, gracias a ti, por dejarme ver tu verdadero ser- sellando con un beso, el recuerdo se desvaneció.

Por un impulso, Kikyo se levanto dirigiéndose a la habitación de Chrome. Al llegar al lugar no había luz, solo se escuchaba el sollozo de la chica, quien la busco hasta girar su cabeza y encontrarla en el suelo.

-Chrome- dijo preocupado, la chica sintió cierto calor en su voz, mas no respondió -¿estas bien?

Chrome negó con su cabeza. Estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que el volvió a hablar.

-Sabes, tu y yo...- trago saliva, no encontraba como decirlo pero tenia un presentimiento de que era el momento indicado para decirle -tu y yo éramos... salíamos.

Chrome levanto la cabeza y lo miro ingenua.

-Si, bueno, nos reuníamos y platicábamos, hacíamos cosas- Chrome se asusto -em, bueno, yo te conocí durante cierto tiempo. Eras... eres una chica sensacional. Tú eres tan interesante, como es que podías actuar de mil maneras según lo necesitaras. Tú eras activa en varias asociaciones y estabas por unirte al Millefiore, y yo estaba por pedirte...

Chrome estaba helada, y no dejaba de verlo.

-Creo que hable demasiado- al ver los ojos perplejos de la chica -debo comenzar de nuevo, soy Kikyo- le tendió la mano, sonriendo, y ella la acepto.

-Yo... Chrome Dokuro- Kikyo repitió en silencio su nombre, amaba escuchar decirlo.

-Muy bien, y ¿que era lo que pasaba?

-Yo...- y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Quizás no es el momento, pero se que eres una mujer fuerte y sea lo que sea, lo superaras- Kikyo la levanto y la llevo a la cama, dejándola ahí -descansa- iba a besarla, pero desistió y se fue.

"Soy fuerte, quiero ser mas fuerte... yo actuaba en varios bandos", se quedo pensando en las palabras que había dicho Kikyo, y como es que este le hablaba. Le era muy satisfactorio, como si el en verdad le conociera.


	5. Socializando

5. Socializando

Mas tarde la pequeña Bluebell llego de nuevo para ver si la chica quería salir. Chrome esta vez se encontraba sentada esperándole.

-Vaya, al fin estas despierta. Me da mucho gusto, yo soy Bluebell.

-Mi nombre es Chrome- dijo tímidamente.

-Muy bien, Chrome-chan, quieres venir a jugar conmigo.

-Quiero ver a Byakuran...

-Debemos ir a buscarlo, aunque ahora debe estar ocupado.

-¿Podemos ir?

-Si- y le tomo de la mano llevándola fuera de la habitación, era la primera vez que salía del lugar y le era extraño. En unos momentos llegaron a una gran oficina.

-Byakuran-sama, mire quien esta aquí- grito la chica.

-Oh, Chrome-chan, que bien que saliste.

-Byakuran-san, quisiera habl...

-Lamento mucho no poder atenderte en este momento, y acerca de la proposición lo hablaremos después, por hoy quiero que cenemos todos juntos.

-Si, una cena familiar- dijo muy emocionada la peli azul.

-Claro- respondió Chrome. Encontrándose con la mirada de Kikyo.

-Por mientras creo que deberías obtener un nuevo atuendo, Blue-chan, podrías encargarte de eso.

-Claro que si- contesto muy animada.

-Oh, Kikyo, podrías encargarte de preparar la cena.

-Yo- se quedo perplejo, hasta que comprendió que debía organizarla -por su puesto, señor- con una mano en el pecho y reverenciando a Byakuran.

-Muy bien nos vemos- se despidió Byakuran y las chicas salieron del lugar.

Bluespell llevo a Chrome hacia una habitación llena de ropa, era un gran armario con ropa.

-¿Dime que color prefieres?- Chrome observo todos los trajes, todos eran negros con blanco, y la pequeña se estaba riendo -si, tienes razón, no hay opciones. Bien pruébate este- prestándole un vestido largo.

Ella se lo probo, pero este le quedo muy grande por lo que Bluespell decidió cambiárselo por otro, este era largo pero muy descubierto de muchos lados, lo cual lo incomodo. Esta vez saco uno más pequeño, justo la medida de Chrome y combinaron este con unas botas negras.

-Divino, soy un genio- se alegro la pequeña. Chrome solo asintió y sonrió- debemos salir a presumir mi creación. Tomo el brazo de la chica y la llevo a la habitación de Zakuro, quien estaba haciendo algo importante para el.

-¿Por qué demonios entras aquí?- pero la deslumbrante apariencia de Chrome lo dejo mudo -Que linda se ve señorita, y pensar que era una pequeña mocosa.

La guardiana de la niebla se incomodo ante el comentario que le hacia, por lo que miro de mala gana al general, cosa que incomodo también a este, quien termino corriendo a ambas de la habitación.

-Pero que grosero- dijo la pequeña Bluespell enojada –ya se- dijo de golpe –ya se quien alabara mi gran creación.

Y Chrome volvió a ser jalada por la chica, esta vez la llevo a la sala de reunión de los generales. Dentro del lugar se encontraba Kikyo solo, que al ver que las chicas llegaban se levanto para ver que era lo que necesitaban, pero al ver a la pequeña Chrome recordó:

Era un día de frío, se habían encontrado en Canadá, Chrome se levanto de la cama desnuda y tomo la chaqueta del general.

-Te luce muy bien el uniforme, deberías unirte- dijo Kikyo mientras la observaba, ella miraba al suelo.

-Sabes- levanto su rostro –lo hare- Kikyo la miro sorprendido.

-En verdad- era algo que no habían platicado en varios meses.

-Así es, tengo un trabajo pendiente dentro de esa organización- fue entonces que el general, bajo la mirada algo desilusionado. Sabía muy bien las intenciones de Chrome.

-Ya lo veo, y ¿que pasara con nosotros?- le miro curioso, la quería demasiado que no seria capaz de dejarla incluso por trabajo. Ella le sonrío.

-Ahora estaremos mas tiempo juntos- se acerco a el, subiendo de nuevo a la cama –les diremos que tu me convenciste- se quito la capa, y lo hicieron de nuevo esa noche.

* * *

Quiero agradecer los reviews, como dicen los que escribimos nos alimentamos de ello o

Bien espero les guste esta historia loca que se me ocurrio, y gracias por leer.

Bien nos vemos el proximo cap,

Bye-biii!


	6. ¿Jugamos?

6. Jugamos

-¿Qué me dices? Admítelo soy genial- se enorgulleció la pequeña. Pero el general se había acercado ya a Chrome, ignorando a la pequeña.

-No esta mal después de todo, en una guardiana simple- Chrome se asusto, después de lo que el había hecho, no la había tratado así, mas la chica pensó "debe ser esta su real actitud", y bajo la cabeza decepcionada.

-Kikyo-san- lo golpeo la pequeña.

-Es una broma, te vez divina- y beso la mano de la chica. Lo que la tenso aun mas – ¿dime como hiciste para que no te destruyera?

La peli azul seguía muy enojada ante los comentarios de su compañero, pero a la vez notaba algo diferente en su actitud hacia Chrome.

-Y dime Chrome ¿a que te gusta jugar?- alejándola un poco de Kikyo.

-Yo…- Chrome nunca lo había pensado, y en realidad no jugaba mucho –no lo se, lo que tu quieras esta bien.

-Pero… bien, ¿que te parece una batalla?- Kikyo y Chrome se sorprendieron ante la invitación de la general.

-Pero Bluebell, no crees que eso es muy complicado- protesto Kikyo.

-¿Por qué? Si estando ella aquí no tendrá más que luchar, así que será divertido si lo hacemos ahora.

El general miro a Chrome que estaba muy callada, con su mano en el pecho.

-Esta bien, pero me han quitado mi tridente.

-No hay problema- y fue a una pared que se abrió mostrando una gran galería de armas –escoge la que mas te guste.

La guardiana de la niebla busco inmediatamente un tridente, lo encontró aunque este era aun más pesado que el suyo.

Kikyo solo la miraba, no podía detenerles por lo que decidió vigilarles.

Todos llegaron a una arena de pelea que había dentro de la base Millefiore, fue creada para que los generales se divirtieran en lo que esperaban algún trabajo importante en el que Byakuran les necesitara. Era un gran plato, en el cual solo había dos puertas.

-Kikyo, llévala a donde ella tiene que entrar.

-¡NO!- el chico que había sido el objetivo de los Vongola estaba ahí impidiéndoles el paso.

-Quítate Daisy- trato de pasar la pequeña.

-¡No! No entren.

-¿Que sucede Daisy?- pregunto Kikyo, aliviado por haber encontrado al chico antes de que algo malo pasara.

-Byakuran quiere que no peleen.

-Pero ¿y el como sabe?- pregunto la peli azul.

-Tiene poderes, el es poderoso… y te conoce muy bien.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¡Quiero jugar también yo!, o me estas cambiando por ella.

El era quien jugaba a los combates con la pequeña, pues no podía morir muy fácil.

-Ya se hagamos equipos, Kikyo y yo contra Daisy y Chrome- aforrándose al brazo del general.

-No creo que sea justo, ya los conoces, no son tan poderosos como nosotros, yo debería estar con Chrome y tú con Daisy.

-Pero...- cruzando los brazos.

-Para la próxima será una batalla entre ustedes dos solas.

-Bueno pues vamos- y jalo al chico.

-Vamos por aquí- guío a Chrome -lo mas seguro es que Bluebell te ataque a ti, debes utilizar tu anillo, pues es lo único que posees.

-¿Y la caja?- pregunto angustiada.

-Digamos que se la di a los Vongola.

Ella giro para verlo y le sonrío.

-Gracias.

Entraron a lugar, y una voz mecánica anuncio la pelea, y el inicio de esta. Aunque Chrome lo supo hasta que ya estaba en el suelo.

-Vamos niña despierta- le grito al mismo tiempo que lanzaba otro ataque. Chrome seguía en el suelo y todos estaban callados pues no se movía, volvió a atacar- tonta... -grito la pequeña.

Entonces algo le golpeo la cabeza.

-Yo no soy ninguna tonta- dijo con firmeza la guardiana, que había encendido la llama en su anillo.

Daisy y Kikyo estaban divirtiéndose al ver como había sido engañada su compañera, y como esta reaccionaria.

-Pero ¿que demonios haces Daisy?- esta vez el ataque fue para este.

-Déjame jugar.

-Pelea con Kikyo y dejen de prestarnos atención.

Al instante fue golpeada de nuevo, con un golpe leve aun más que el primero.

-Por que no peleas conmigo.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer- tratando de dañar esa imagen que tenia enfrente, pero desapareció.

En un momento de descuido Chrome fue golpeada y lanzada al suelo. Se levanto de nuevo, sosteniéndose con el tridente, pero volvió a caer antes de otro ataque.

-Chrome-chan- llamo Bluebell, y los chicos fueron a ellas. Kikyo la tomo en sus brazos.

-Chrome- la pequeña abrió los ojos -gracias al cielo, creo que debemos detenernos- dijo el general tomándola en sus brazos.

-¿Que tal si vamos a comer?- animo la pequeña -tu la cargas, para no encerrarla de nuevo.

-Esta bien.


	7. Sorpresa

7. Sorpresa

Salieron del lugar, y mientras la sostenía en sus brazos de nuevo los recuerdos invadieron a Kikyo.

_-Bájame idiota- trataba de soltarse la chica._

_ -¿Por que? Acaso no fuiste tu quien me invito._

_ -Pero no tenias que hacer esto, déjame- forcejeaba -alguien nos puede ver._

_ -Acaso vienes con tus amiguitos- no la soltó, pero se habían detenido._

_ -Es que... no podía estar un día mas sin verte- fue entonces que lo beso apasionadamente._

_ Había creado una ilusión, para que no fuesen vistos._

_ -Por que haces esto con tanta confianza siendo que este chico perro esta frente a nosotros._

_ -Crees que seria tan descuidada._

_ -Eres malvada- la beso -y amo eso de ti._

_ -Bien, me puedes bajar._

_ -No- y salio corriendo a la cabaña que habían rentado para ese día._

Estaban en el comedor, a Chrome la habían recostado en un sillón, Kikyo busco un lugar donde estar cerca de ella.

Chrome despertó cuando todos estaban sentados a la mesa y a punto de comer.

-Va-vaya, justo a tiempo- dijo Daisy apuntando hacia Chrome, Kikyo se encontraba frente a ella pero de espaldas, se levanto y la invito a sentarse a su lado. Ella acepto.

-¿Descansaste?- pregunto Kikyo mientras le servia un poco de sopa.

Ella asintió y miro a su alrededor, estaban en un pequeño comedor en la misma sala donde los generales descansaban.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Te derrote- hablo Bluebell.

-Claro que no, ella te iba ganando- Daisy discutió.

-No es verdad- la pequeña estaba muy enojada y a punto de atacar a su compañero.

-Si, lo hacia- este estaba también en posición de batalla.

-Calma chicos- trato de detenerlos Kikyo.

-CALLATE- ambos comenzaron a lanzarse cosas, así que Kikyo saco a Chrome del lugar.

-Es mejor dejarlos solos- sonrío. La tomo de los hombros y la dirigió a la salida.

-¿Son así siempre?- cuestiono la chica.

-Regularmente, ya sabes son unos niños- Chrome giro el rostro, pensando que estaba en la edad de los otros dos chicos, al verla el sonrío y la acorralo en la pared de manera muy peligrosa.

-Tú siempre decías eso de tus compañeros- y la beso. Chrome no logro pensar en nada, cuando ya estaba en contacto con el general. El la sostenía por los hombros, la chica estaba helada. El se alejo al escuchar pasos acercándose.

-Hola Kikyo, ¿que haces con ella a solas?- Zakuro les miraba.

-Yo…- estaba nervioso, nadie podía saber lo que paso entre ellos.

-¿Donde esta Bluebell?

-Peleado con Daisy.

-Oh, ya veo- desvío la mirada y bostezo –y que van a hacer.

-No se… le mostrare a Chro… le mostrare el lugar.

-Los acompaño- se acerco a ellos y los tomo por los hombros.

-Yo quisiera ir a mi habitación- hablo la chica.

-Eh…- Kikyo la miro.

-Muy bien- dijo Zakuro y la soltó, y camino frente a ella llamando a Kikyo. Ambos generales platicaban al frente de Chrome.

La chica iba con la mirada al suelo, estaba algo desconcertada. Su primer beso, de alguien a quien conocía de unos días. Era algo muy difícil, todo había cambiado en pocas semanas o muchas, no tenia muy segura su noción del tiempo.

Al llegar a la habitación, ella entro corriendo y cerro la puerta, estaba completamente a oscuras. Cayo al suelo, no sabia que hacer, no sabia reaccionar, cuando algo sucede por primera vez y no tienes conocimiento previo, es difícil hacerlo. Estaba asustada, pero ese beso tuvo cierta ternura y calor.

La chica sentía todo y a la vez, nada.


	8. Acciones

8. Acciones

-Querida Chrome, donde habías estado- la luz se encendió dejando ve a Mukuro en la cama de la chica – ¿te sucedió algo malo?

-Mukuro-sama- apenas dijo la chica.

-Ven aquí- el guardián de la niebla estaba ya en frente de ella dándole la mano, la abrazo y la llevo a la cama donde se sentaron de frente.

-Mukuro-sama yo…- puso un dedo en su boca para callarle.

-Se que lo que te pedí es algo difícil, tu aun no entiendes muchas cosas- acariciándole el rostro.

-Yo… lo haré- dijo Chrome sin mirarle.

-Ku-fufu, ¿lo harás?- se río el.

-Si- sentía que el no le creía.

-Eres aun tan inocente- se levanto.

-No es así- lloro la chica.

–Cuídate por favor.

Y este desapareció, dejando a la chica llorando. Pero ese llanto no era de total tristeza, si no de coraje. Como es que era menos preciada, se sentía usada de nuevo, ya lo había superado una vez… pero ahora no tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar en esas cosas.

Kikyo llego a la puerta de la chica y toco, sin recibir respuesta.

-Oh, Chrome, soy yo, Kikyo... sabes lo de esta tarde fue...- la puerta se abrió de golpe y el general fue jalado hacia dentro de la habitación.

Chrome lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta atrayéndolo a sus labios, abrazándolo. Kikyo al instante poso sus manos en el cuerpo de la chica, cargándola y sin separarse la chaqueta del general salio volando, y ellos llegaron a la cama.

Kikyo comenzó a explorar ese cuerpo que ya había poseído tantas veces. Tenia de nuevo en sus manos a su Chrome, podía oírla gemir cada que sus manos jugueteaban con su cuerpo, como es que su respiración se agitaba en las ansias de más, sintiendo sus manos igualmente explorando su cuerpo. El general se alejo un poco para desabrochar el vestido que Bluebell había elegido para la chica.

Fue entonces que Kikyo vio el rostro de la chica, y como este estaba cubierto en lágrimas. El se detuvo, y acaricio su rostro.

-Lo siento- y la chica lloro con mas desesperación, el la tomo en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo -Chrome, tu no eres la misma. Ahora conoces cosas que tu "yo" futuro no sabia, y se que un cambio así será difícil.

-Pero... ¿por que me toma como una simple niña?- hablo enojada.

-¿Quien lo hace?- pregunto preocupado.

-Mukuro-sama- la chica estaba tensa, y Kikyo trataba de tranquilizarla –piensa que soy una simple muñeca.

-Pero una muy linda- sonrío el chico, y la chica lo miro enojado –es mejor que te calmes, pronto será la hora de la cena con Byakuran, no debe enterarse que haz llorado, debes mostrarte aun mas fuerte de lo que eres.

Esas palabras reconfortaron a la chica, el creía en ella, el la estaba ayudando.

-No se quien vendrá por ti- el general se levanto y tomo su chaqueta –me encantaría ser yo, nos vemos.

Dejándola sola. Chrome se levanto y se dirigió a un espejo estaba despeinada y con su ojo rojo, por el llanto. Se lavo la cara, se peino y respiro hondo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- se dijo arreglándose el vestido.

De repente detrás de ella estaba alguien. La chica giro y grito. Daisy solo la miraba.

-Es hora de la cena, Byakuran la espera- dijo el chico y comenzó a caminar, por lo que la chica lo siguió hasta el comedor, esta vez no fueron a la sala de reunión de los generales. Esta vez era un comedor real.


	9. Familia

Había una mesa muy larga en el lugar. Kikyo y Zakuro estaban platicando tomando una copa de vino. Bluebell platicaba con Byakuran, y ellos fueron quienes percataron la presencia de la chica.

-Oh, Chrome-chan, al fin has llegado- se dirigió a ella extendiéndole los brazos invitando a todos a sentarse –espero que hayas tenido una confortable estancia hasta ahora, de hecho teníamos una mejor bienvenida para tu "yo" futuro, pero ya estas aquí.

Sonreía de manera coqueta el jefe de la familia. Chrome al igual le correspondía, un poco asustada, pero quien no lo estaría.

-¿Que te pareció mi diseño para la chica?- pregunto con emoción la pequeña Bluebell.

-Debo decir, que te sienta muy bien el uniforme- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, quien la alejo de inmediato.

Kikyo casi se ahogaba por la frase que había escuchado, pero solo Zakuro lo noto y le golpeo la espalda.

-¿Y ahora que te sucede?, has estado muy extraño desde que llegamos del Choice.

-¿Yo?... es que… no fue lo que esperaba- excuso.

-Si, tienes razón. Fue muy sencillo, pero bueno ellos lograron llegar a Daisy, será divertido pelear con ellos.

-O-ho, si tienes razón- sonrió.

-Y dime Chrome-chan, ¿Qué te parece tu futuro?

-Pues…- miro a Kikyo quien platicaba con Zakuro –es algo inesperado- sonrió tímidamente.

-Pero ahora es tu hogar.

-Lo se, así que tendré que acostumbrarme a ello- sugirió la chica.

-Por supuesto, que bueno que estés dispuesta a ello. Y acerca de lo que hablamos ayer, ¿que me dices?

-Quisiera pedirle un favor, Byakuran-sama- lo miro decidida.

-Claro, dime.

-Quisiera decirle al Vongola- cerro los ojos para esperar la reacción del peli blanco.

-Decirle… ¿entonces te unirás a mi?

-Así es- dijo de una manera en la que pudiese verse enérgica.

-Brindemos amigos míos- levanto su copa y se puso de pie –el día de hoy tenemos una nueva compañera con nosotros, démosle la bienvenida a la familia de manera oficial.

Kikyo se levanto con copa en mano, después Bluebell y Daisy, Zakuro no podía ignorar las órdenes de su jefe. Byakuran le dio la mano a Chrome para que se levantara, la chica tomo su mano y levanto su copa.

-Por la familia Millefiore, que siga creciendo de ahora en adelante- dijo Byakuran y todos respondieron.

-Por la familia.

-Por la familia- repitió Chrome dando un gran sorbo a su copa, era un vino tinto por lo que le hizo mala cara.

Byakuran y los demás se rieron, y ella solo bajo su cabeza. Cenaron, Bluebell hablaba sobre lo que le había gustado y que no en el Choice, Byakuran le sonreía, mas no le prestaba atención a la pequeña peli azul. El chico observaba a su nueva inquilina, sonriéndole coquetamente. Chrome por su parte ponía atención a todo lo que pasaba, Zakuro y Kikyo hablaban de batallas y otras cosas, Daisy participaba en la plática de Bluebell y Byakuran le acosaba con la mirada, ella solo lo evitaba no sabia que hacer.

Al terminar la cena, Byakuran llevo a Chrome a su habitación.

-Eres muy linda- la acorralo cerca de la puerta de la habitación.

-Gra-gracias- trago saliva la chica, temía que sucediera lo mismo que con Kikyo, pero este solo le sonrió.

-Mañana mandare a alguien por ti para que puedas hablar con tu… jefe- acaricio su rostro y le dejo.

Mientras tanto Mukuro estaba dentro de la habitación de Chrome.

-Mi pequeña Chrome, no debiste.

-¿Me matara, Byakuran?

-No lo se.

-Y ahora que le sucede Mukuro-sama. ¿No era usted quien quería que me uniera a el?

-Pero fue algo muy rápido.

-¿Pues que es lo que quiere?- los ojos de la guardiana estaban nublados.

-Yo… quiero que estés bien- trato de abrazarla pero esta se alejo de el.

-No soy una muñeca- dijo enojada.

-Ku-fufu, ¿estas segura?- y este desapareció, dejando confundida y molesta a la chica.


	10. El Primer Encuentro

10. El Primer Encuentro

El corazón de Chrome latia muy rápido al recordar a Kikyo y lo que había sucedido. Fue un impulso, pero no entendía bien por que continuaba ayudándole. Estaba recargada en la puerta, y grito cuando alguien toco. Era el general, y ya estaba dentro de la habitación abrazándola.

-¿Kikyo?

-Amo que digas mi nombre- la acariciaba –lo siento- y se alejo.

-¿En realidad me amabas?

-Aun lo hago.

-Pero no soy aquella… no soy la que tu conociste.

-Quizás,- sonrió –pero eres una parte de ella, tú eras su pasado.

-Y todo lo que esta sucediendo ahora…- el general puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Ahora esto es lo que esta pasando… bah, vamos no creo que importe mucho un pequeño cambio, yo haré que te enamores de mi.

-Yo…- Kikyo la beso tiernamente. El tenerla ahí era algo sensacional que no podía evitarlo.

-Sigo siendo imprudente, pero pronto quiero que todos se enteren de lo que yo siento por ti, y me encantaría que me correspondieras.

-¿Que tal si comenzamos platicando?- alejándose de el, un poco.

Kikyo era la única persona con quien se sentía bien, el le brindaba un confianza muy grande, todo gracias a la relación que tenia con su futuro "yo".

-Dime que te gustaría saber. Tu primer beso real, tu comida favorita, dime lo que tú quieras.

-Pues… no se, dime algo tu.

-¿Quieres saber como nos conocimos?

-Claro- sonrió.

-Bien, fue un día que viajábamos en el mismo avión yo te vi y me pareciste sospechosa, tu tenias cubierta la cabeza, llevabas lentes oscuros y te reuniste con tus compañeros, el chico de lentes y el que parece perro.

-Ken y Chikusa.

-Si, yo había pedido autorización para investigarte por lo que te seguí. Cuando llegaste con ellos, se callo tu pañoleta que cubría tu cabeza y no tenias los lentes, yo me quede cautivado ante tu belleza. Me habías descubierto por lo que me hiciste que te siguiera hasta una habitación de un hotel, desconocido para mi, y no se como es que entre, tu cerraste la puerta...

_-¿Quien eres? ¿Por que me sigues?_

_-Yo...- no podía hablar, estaba frente a Chrome._

_-¿Para quien trabajas?_

_-¿Esto es un interrogatorio?_

_-Tu me sigues, tengo derecho a saber porque._

_-Ese es un punto importante, que la persona a la que se persigue no lo sepa. O-ho._

_-Pero vaya sorpresa, yo lo se._

_Chrome se quito la chaqueta, dejando lucir un bello vestido azul. Kikyo la observo de arriba a abajo._

_-¿Por que me muestras quien eres?_

_-¿Sabes quien soy?_

_-No, pero me has dejado ver tu rostro._

_-Ya lo habías visto. ¿Me dirás para quien trabajas?_

_-No, lo siento pero no puedo. Y tu, ¿a que organización perteneces?_

_-Yo tampoco puedo decirlo._

_-¿Y por que dejaste que te encontrara?_

_-No lo se, estoy algo cansada si tu quieres puedes irte o quedarte, si me vas a vigilar mas tiempo- entonces Chrome entro a la ducha. Kikyo sonrió y se quedo en la habitación._

_-Mi nombre es Kikyo- dijo el general a la señorita que estaba dentro del baño._

_-Yo soy Chrome- le contesto -soy de Japón._

_-Si, lo note- se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación -yo soy de Italia, y ¿estas en viaje de trabajo o por place?_

_-Trabajo, no tengo razones para hacer otras cosas- fue la ultima frase de ella dentro del baño, duro un poco y salio en bata y con una toalla en la cabeza, sentándose a un lado del peli verde._

_-Y tu, ¿viaje de trabajo o placer?_

_-De placer, aprovecho para conocer el mundo._

_-Que bien, te envidio._

_-No deberías, me aburro bastante._

_-Jiji, ¿por que lo dices?- el chico la miro, le provoco cierta ternura._

_-No tengo mucho que hacer, mi trabajo es genial pero solo en ciertos momentos._

_-Mi trabajo también es algo aburrido, pero teniendo varios trabajos completo mi día._

_-Vaya que buena idea, y ¿los chicos con los que estabas son tus compañeros, hermanos o novios?_

_-Solo compañeros, no se si pudiese considerarlos mis amigos._

_-O-ho. Que fuerte declaración a un extraño._

_-Si, creo que tienes un aura de confianza que me hace sentirme muy bien._

_-Yo también me siento muy a gusto contigo, linda Chrome- tomo su rostro y lo acerco a sus labios -lo siento._

_Se alejo, y la miro. Ella sonrió._

_-No te preocupes, eso estuvo bien._

_-Umm, yo podría ayudarte a relajarte._

_-Jaja, y ¿como?_

_-O-ho- comenzó a besarla, la toalla que tenia en el cabello cayó dejando que su humedad se traspasara a la pareja. Chrome acepto lo que el hacia y lo comenzó a tocar, ayudo a que este se desprendiera de sus ropas, cayeron al suelo en un movimiento brusco. La chica rió, y Kikyo la miro a su ojo, poniendo atención a su parche, el había visto ese parche antes, pero en el momento no importaba. Continúo besándola y tocándola. Al ser unos completos desconocidos, pasaron a compartir la cama, la chica se sentó cubriéndose y sacando un pocky de su bolsa ofreciéndole al general._

_-Eso fue muy relajante- la chica tenia la mirada baja y se dejaba ver un rubor en sus mejillas._

_-Así es, este viaje esta comenzando a gustarme- levanto el rostro de la chica -trabajo para Byakuran._

_Chrome se asusto, pero no se alejo o hizo algún movimiento._

_-Y yo para..._

_-Eres guardiana de los Vongola._

_-¿Como lo sabes?_

_-Tu parche es muy interesante, aunque solo he visto antiguas fotografías tuyas, aun guardas un poco de inocencia- besando su mejilla._

_-No digas tonterías._

_-Esa mirada tuya, la de hace un momento._

_-Hace mucho que no me sentía así, tu tienes algo... y algún día descubriré que es._

_-O-ho, eso quiere decir que nos seguiremos viendo._

_-Si tu quieres, haz que tenga una razón por la cual viajar que no sea trabajo._

_-Muy bien, eso es muy interesante, solo nos conocemos... O-ho, ¿cuatro horas?_

_-Cállate que me puedo arrepentir- golpeándolo con una almohada._

-...y gracias a ese golpe con la almohada me enamore de ti- termino Kikyo su historia.

-¿Lo hicimos la primera vez que nos vimos?

-Si, creo que solo buscabas algo en que distraerte, que mejor que yo y me llevaste a tu habitación, pero cuando me miraste... te recordé en las fotos, y así como te vez hoy era la chica que tenia frente a mi, inocente y tierna. Tu "yo" futuro ya tenia muchas experiencias y problemas que no la dejaban vivir en paz, como lo de traicionar al décimo Vongola, pero estabas ahí por Mukuro. Siempre lo dijiste.

-Creo que todo cambio, ahora...

-Serás diferente, maduraras de forma diferente, pero o-ho, no perderás tu encanto.

-Jiji- se rió ante el comentario.

-Tu risita es muy linda.

-Gracias- y dio un pequeño bostezo.

-Bien es mejor que ya te duermas, es tarde.

El general se levanto y se fue, afuera le esperaba Byakuran.

-Veo que te cae muy bien la pequeña Chrome.

-Byakuran-sama- se asusto al verlo, y trato de que el no se diera cuenta.

-Me han dicho que has cambiado ¿sucede algo?

-No, Byakuran-sama.

-Bluebell esta celosa de Chrome, dice que la vez diferente.

-Es una niña muy linda, no lo cree- le sonrio para darle aviso de que tenia intenciones diferentes con la guardiana.

-Ah, ¿así que es eso?

-Tal vez- comenzando a caminar para alejarse.

-Ten cuidado Kikyo, no te metas con ella.

Kikyo se detuvo un momento ante el comentario de Byakuran, pero no dio vuelta atrás y continuo caminando. Kikyo fue a su habitación, no tenía muchas intenciones de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Chrome, pero también era algo peligroso si es que alguien mas se enteraba de lo que había sucedido en un pasado con Chrome del futuro y él.


	11. Hablando Claro

11. Hablando Claro

Al día siguiente Byakuran llego a la habitación de Chrome, quien aun estaba dormida. Toco una vez y no recibió respuesta por lo que entro, y se acerco a ella, observándola le toco el rostro al momento ella despertó, algo asustada.

-Lo siento, Chrome-chan- sonreía como siempre el caballero amante de los malvaviscos –debí esperar afuera.

-Emm…

-Alístate, te llevare a que te comuniques con tu jefe- y salio de la habitación.

Chrome se levanto y se alisto lo más rápido que pudo, mientras tanto afuera Kikyo se acercaba a la habitación.

-Oh, Kikyo-san ¿no es muy temprano para estar por aquí?

-Solo estaba caminando- dijo indiferente.

-Estoy lista- salio Chrome de la habitación. Kikyo se detuvo queriendo voltear a verla quien lo miro y se sonrojo.

-Muy bien Chrome-chan vamos- tomándola de la cintura para llevarla a otra habitación.

Era grande y solo tenía una mesa larga y unos sillones, no había computadoras o algo para comunicarse.

-Sabes Chrome-chan, si te comunico con tu jefe el se preocupara mucho.

-Ahora esta preocupado.

-Vaya lo conoces mucho o no, de seguro te gusta- se acerco a ella de manera peligrosa.

-No… yo… no…- estaba muy nerviosa y no había como ocultarlo.

-Basta Byakuran, no la molestes mas- dijo Mukuro sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Oh, Mukuro-kun, no te esperaba tan temprano. ¿Qué sucede, te molesta algo?

-Molestas a Chrome.

-No es así, ¿o si?- ambos la miraron.

Ella trago saliva y bajo la cabeza.

-Tu no deberías estar aquí- hablo Byakuran a Mukuro.

-Tú no deberías estar con ella, ese no era el plan.

-Fue el mío desde un principio, pero mira me trajeron a la pequeña.

-Ella jamás te hubiese aceptado.

-Como lo sabes, ella hacia muy bien su trabajo. Pregunta a diferentes organizaciones, si es que ellos no están muertos- Mukuro solo desvío la mirada cuando sintió la de Chrome sobre el.

-Esto… no debe ser así- se levanto el guardián de la niebla –si sucede algo, no importa que cosa sea no dudes en hacérmelo saber mi pequeña Chrome.

La chica bajo la cabeza, aun a pesar de todo el quería protegerla, era difícil poder romper un lazo tan fuerte como el que había entre ellos. Mukuro desapareció tal y como había llegado.

-Bien Chrome-chan, ahora que estamos solos…- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, la chica se asusto aun mas –te platicare un poco de lo que tu harás mientras estés aquí. Solo te pido no te alarmes no soy tu jefe, solo soy un compañero mas.

Chrome lo miraba atenta.

-Mi meta es la que cualquier humano quiere, un mundo mejor. Y estoy haciendo lo que sea necesario para lograrlo.

-Pero el método en el que usted trabaja es algo…

-¿Malo? Por supuesto que no, ya que hay que hacer lo que sea por obtener lo que uno quiere.

-Lo que sea…- la chica pensó en todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ahí, como es que Mukuro la había salvado en aquel accidente, como es que Ken y Chikusa estaban ahí para ella, así como había hecho nuevos amigos como I-pin, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo… y su bossu. Ella al igual que Byakuran haría cualquier cosa por lo que mas quiere, incluso convertirse en otra.

-Veo que nos vamos entendiendo- Byakuran se encontraba en una silla cerca de ella.

-Creo…

-Muy bien- se levanto y la invito a sentarse junto a el en uno de los sillones, ella obedeció y fue hacia el. Byakuran se acerco a la chica buscando sus labios, pero Bluebell entro a la habitación sin avisar.

-Byakuran-sama, ¿donde esta? Quiero hablar con ust…- la chica se detuvo al ver a Chrome escondida, y el peli blanco mirándole molesto a la pequeña.

-No te he dicho que cuando estoy ocupado no debes molestarme.

-Bya-Byakuran-sama- comenzó la pequeña a alejarse.

-Byakuran-sama, nos llamo- hablo Kikyo mientras el y Zakuro entraban.

-¿Que? Pero si yo…- giro su rostro para ver a la pequeña Chrome quien también estaba confundida –ya veo Mukuro-kun- sonrío y se levanto.

-Bluebell-chan lleva a Chrome-chan a jugar un rato.

-Esta bien- y salio de la habitación, Chrome aun estaba sentada así que la chica volvió a entrar – ¿vas a venir o no?

Chrome se levanto y se fue tras de la chica, Bluebell estaba muy callada e iba muy rápido. La guardiana la siguió hasta una gran sala, había muchos cojines, sillones y cosas afelpadas. La peli azul desapareció.

-Bluebell-chan- comenzó a adentrarse cayendo en uno de los tantos colchones –Bluebell-chan donde… ¿donde estas?

-Busca…

Chrome seguía la voz, pero todos los cojines comenzaban a asfixiarla. Se sentía encerrada, y que no se movía. Y así era, al parecer alguien mas estaba con la pequeña Bluebell. Torikabuto se encontraba en el lugar, jugando con la peli azul. La guardiana comenzó a sentir sueño, empezo a escuchar la voz de Mukuro llamándole por su nombre, pero esta voz cambio y fue jalada por una persona.

-Chrome ¿estas bien?- Kikyo la tenia en sus brazos.

-Si- respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Te odio, Chrome! Eres una impostora, una… persona no deseada en este lugar, ¡Te odio!- y Bluebell salio corriendo de la sala.

Torikabuto solo estaba sentado en la esquina. Kikyo lo miro pero este no tenía expresión alguna para el general. El portador del anillo de la nube llevo a Chrome al comedor para acompañar a Byakuran.

Waaa! Llego Mukuro a la serie… junto a Fran… y Ken y Chikusa… y la tonta de M.M (ya no comeré mas chocolates de esos) pero bueno, no he visto el capitulo pero se que lo veré pronto ;-) jaja, bueno nos vemos, gracias por leer

Bye-bii


	12. Aun

12. Aun…

El peli blanco platicaba acerca de lo que seria el mundo cuando el gobernara, contaba de sus hazañas en los mundos paralelos, y toda la destrucción que había provocado para llegar a donde estaban, aunque no parecía estar muy confiado en ese momento debido a que no sabia que es lo que le deparaba ese destino inmediato.

Las sonrisas coquetas para la guardiana no cesaban. Kikyo encontraba atento a lo que su jefe decía, de una forma parecía idolatrarlo, pensaba Chrome. Pero después de lo que había pasado entre ella y el general no sabio que pensar, así que solo continúo el día al lado de Kikyo o Byakuran.

-Sabes pequeña Chrome-chan, la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí- dijo Byakuran tomándole la mano.

-El anillo- quito la mano rápidamente.

-Así es, y sabes que hago con la gente que ya no me sirve.

La chica trago saliva, al saberse casi muerta en ese mismo instante.

-Pero tengo algo mas que quiero de ti, algo que será muy divertido para ambos. A tu "yo" del futuro parecía gustarle- sonrío mientras la acorralaba en una pared, acercando su cuerpo al de ella –dime Chrome-chan, ¿aun eres virgen?

Chrome solo se hizo hacia atrás, evitando a Byakuran pero este estaba demasiado cerca, se acerco a su oído lamiéndolo.

-Lo eres ¿verdad?- la chica se estremeció –me encantas niña.

Ella tenia los ojos cerrados, pero el no hizo nada. Al caer la noche el la llevo a su habitación. Pero la dejo sola, momentos mas tarde llego Kikyo.

-O-ho. Hola, linda Chrome ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Por qué estas con Byakuran?- dijo muy seria desde la cama.

-¿Por qué?- sonrió –esa pregunta nunca me la hiciste.

-Se que debes tener tus razones, pero me gustaría saber- hablo rápidamente.

-El señor Byakuran tiene un objetivo parecido al mío. Un mundo mejor, un mundo perfecto. Y haré lo que sea para que este se logre.

-Pero el método es algo…

-No importa, es lo necesario para lograrlo- se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Eliminar a aquellos que se interpongan?

-Si es necesario.

-¿Y los que no sirvan?- la chica solo miraba el suelo.

-Así es.

-Yo dejare de servirle cuando me quite el anillo, el se deshará de mi.

-No- la miro, y recibió la mirada de Chrome.

-Lo hará- ella sabia que Byakuran necesitaba reunir los anillos para lograr el Tri-ni sette.

-Si yo se lo pido, no lo hará, soy el general que mas le ayuda me concederá ese deseo.

-¿Crees eso?- el rostro de Chrome mostraba una seguridad y amabilidad para el general, quien se mostraba algo dudoso.

Se levanto molesto.

-Creo en el.

-Y si es necesario, tu…

-Si es necesario- salio de la habitación, recargándose a la pared.

Lo que había dicho la chica era algo increíble para él, el general líder de las coronas fúnebres. Era algo que no podía concebir, por lo que decidió ir a despejarse un poco entrenando.

Chrome solo se quedo pensando, tomando el anillo en sus manos.

-Esto es demasiado- acurrucándose en la cama.

-Mi querida Chrome- Mukuro apareció, era tan extraño para la chica que este apareciera antes o después del general, nunca interfería. La chica no contesto.

El se quedo a su lado hasta que esta se quedo dormida.

-Mi querida Chrome, cuídate mucho, aunque no se como es que podías sobrevivir sin mi, aun no lo comprendo. Aun yo no entiendo muchas cosas acerca de ti, y al igual tu no lo harás de mi- entonces desapareció en la densa niebla.


	13. Lo que Byakuran quiere

13. Lo que Byakuran quiere.

A la mañana siguiente la chica no recibió visitas, ni salió a desayunar. Byakuran fue a ver a Kikyo para comprobar que este no se encontraba con Chrome, así como le habían contado. Y lo confirmo, el general se encontraba en la sala de los generales, muy serio sentado sin prestar atención a su compañeros. La pequeña Bluebell se encontraba tratando de que Kikyo le hiciera caso, sin logro alguno. La chica fue la única en notar a Byakuran observando y lo miro, este le sonrío y le dijo:

-Todo terminara pronto. Prepárate.

La pequeña sonrío y empezó a alistarse, como si fuese a una batalla.

Después de haber visto al general tranquilo fue a la habitación de la guardiana.

Entro al lugar y se quito la chaqueta dejándola en la orilla de la cama. Se recostó junto a la chica que trataba de hacerse pequeña.

-Eres muy linda- susurro a su oído y comenzó a besarle el cuello, siguió con su rostro, la chica se alejaba de el pero este le había sujetado de la cintura y comenzaba a tocar su cuerpo por encima de su nuevo uniforme. Toco las piernas de la chica y exploro por debajo del vestido. La chica gimió y se alejo de Byakuran, quien la capturo y se poso sobre ella, Chrome suplicaba con la mirada que este se detuviera, no sabía lo que haría pero sabía que no lo quería.

-Veo que no tienes idea- besando su mano. Ella cerró los ojos.

Byakuran esta vez comenzó a desabrochar el vestido, el la tocaba y estaba observándole atentamente, buscaba que la chica sonriera o hiciera algún gesto de placer, pero esta solo se negaba. Chrome se desespero y creo una ilusión para alejarse de el.

-Basta- pidió con su voz quebrada.

-Esto no esta siendo divertido- atrayéndola a el, se sentó y la sentó con el. La tenia atrapada, tomo la mano en la que tenia el anillo, besándola. Y con la otra mano entro debajo de la pantaleta de la chica y jugo con sus dedos dentro de ella.

Miro la cara de la chica, quien tenía un sufrimiento ante el placer que sentía. Unas lágrimas cayeron del rostro de la chica, mientras trataba de apartar la mano de Byakuran de ella.

El se había cansado, no encontraba nada divertido a la chica. Su resistencia era inútil y no parecía estar consiente de lo que sucedía. Tomo el anillo y la aventó, para tomar su chaqueta.

-Bueno… se que no tienes experiencia, por ello te dejare ir, quiero que la obtengas.

Ella se levanto, no podía creer lo que escuchaba la dejaría ir.

-Vamos- tomo a la chica bruscamente del brazo para levantarla –pero no te iras así nada mas.

¿Qué más era lo que quería? Ya tenía el anillo, que iba a hacer con ella.

Byakuran la llevo a la arena de batalla donde había jugado a pelear con Bluebell.

-Torikabuto llévala a su puerta- el general de la niebla tomo a la chica y la llevo a la entrada, solo la aventó.

-Esto…- hablo Bluebell.

-Quiero que hagas lo que quieras con ella, diviértete- ambos sonrieron.

Chrome logro incorporarse un poco cuando fue atacada.

-¿Que sucede? ¿No puedes moverte? Jiji- volviendo a atacarla.

Kikyo llego, y se sorprendió ante lo que veía.

-Vaya Kikyo-kun, llegaste a tiempo- deteniendo a Bluebell.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto preocupado.

-Nada, solo estamos despidiendo a nuestra compañera- sonreía –y quiero que tu seas quien la lleve a su casa, o cerca de casa.

-Yo… lo haré- y entro rápidamente a la cámara y tomo a Chrome en sus brazos.

Bluebell ataco al chico y este esquivo el ataque.

-Te odio a ti también, parece que quieres más a… tú…- y el general la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Perdón por la tardanza, espero subir mas seguido, pues la escuela empezó y ya saben, todo eso. Bien espero les guste, este capitulo fue difícil para mi, es la primera vez que escribo cosas así de fuertes w, comenten, critiquen, y lo que gusten.


	14. El regeso a la base Vongola

14. El regreso a la base Vongola.

Kikyo la llevaba en brazos, y logro ver a la pequeña dormida que tenia su vestido algo desabrochado. Al llegar a una de las puertas de la base Vongola, la bajo con delicadeza y abrocho el vestido, la chica aun no despertaba.

Lambo e I-pin estaban afuera jugando, cuando vieron llegar al general y dejar a la chica, los pequeños rápidamente salieron corriendo a la base, pero I-pin logro reconocer a su amiga Chrome y corrió hacia a ella.

-Chrome-chan- dijo la pequeña, y Chrome despertó viendo a su amiguita.

-I-pin-chan- dijo débilmente. Kikyo beso su mano y se fue –Kikyo- desmayándose de nuevo.

Los chicos salieron, I-pin solo estaba junto a Chrome. Yamamoto la tomo en sus brazos y la pequeña también subió a el.

-I-pin ven- le hablo Tsuna. Iban todos muy serios, llevando a Chrome a la enfermería.

La dejaron descansar esa noche, en la mañana ella abrió los ojos y encontró a Reborn y Tsuna en la habitación, y a la pequeña I-pin en los brazos del bossu.

-Chrome-chan, ¿estas bien?- pregunto I-pin.

Chrome asintió, Reborn subió a la cama y se situó a un lado de la chica.

-I-pin, ve a ver a Kyoko y Haru.

-Pero yo quiero estar con Chrome- dijo saltando a sus brazos.

-Ella debe tener hambre prepárale algo- I-pin miro a Chrome y ella le pidió que obedeciera, la pequeña se fue un poco triste.

-Quiero que nos cuentes todo lo que paso- dijo Tsuna a Chrome.

Ella comenzó a contar desde el momento en que Byakuran la llevo a la base en la que ellos observaron el Choice. Después hablo de la pequeña Bluebell y Kikyo, aunque al referirse a el solo lo presento como uno mas, nunca menciono las platicas que tenían en las noches o el hecho que el y su "yo" futuro se hubiesen conocido. Les hablo muy poco de lo que había sucedido con Mukuro. Explico como decidió mentirle a Byakuran para poder vivir. No supo explicar como es que aun seguía viva, pero al parecer estaban satisfechos con lo que habían recibido.

-Ey Tsuna- entraron Yamamoto, Ryohei y Gokudera –oh, pequeña ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias- contesto Chrome, nunca había hablado con alguien de ellos.

-Que bien, estábamos preocupados por ti pequeña- le sonrió el guardián de la lluvia.

Gokudera solo la veía, y noto algo.

-Estupida, ¿Dónde esta el anillo?, ¿Qué hiciste con el?- grito.

Chrome se asusto, pero reacciono ante eso.

-¡No soy ninguna estupida!- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Chrome, una chica seria –lo siento- se disculpo y esculco en su cabello sacando el anillo.

Gokudera solo la veía. Lambo, I-pin, Haru y Kyoko llegaron al lugar.

-¡Yeah!, la comida llego- festejo Lambo alejando la tensión del lugar.

-Bien, chicos vamonos- hablo Reborn, y todos los chicos salieron.

-Chrome-chan, que bueno que estas bien- dijo Kyoko.

-Estuvimos preocupadas, y Tsuna igual- dijo un poco molesta Haru.

-Disculpen- dijo Chrome.

-¿Por qué?- Haru pregunto.

-Por preocuparlas, no fue mi intención.

-Claro que no- Kyoko le sonrió.

-Ni siquiera fue tu culpa ¿o si? Ellos te robaron, ellos son los malos- dijo I-pin.

-Si, puede ser- la chica pensó en Kikyo, y en como el en el momento de estar con ella era algo diferente, sin embargo cuando Byakuran estaba el cambiaba.

Platicaron un rato más, hasta que se hizo de noche. I-pin pidió permiso para dormir con ella, y le dieron el permiso.

Mientras se preparaban para dormir, una niebla lleno el lugar y alguien tomo el hombro de Chrome. I-pin se preparo para atacar, pero Chrome la tomo en sus brazos.

-Me alegro que estés aquí, en la base Vongola.

-Gracias- solamente dijo eso, sin mirarle.

-Y dime, ¿estas bien?

-¿Ahora se preocupa por mi?- pregunto Chrome, abrazando a I-pin.

-Mi pequeña Nagi- la hizo girar para que le viese de frente – ¿que demonios sucede?

-¿Qué sucede?- la voz de Chrome de comenzó a romper.

-Mi pequeña…- ella se alejo y se abrazo de I-pin.

Chrome lloraba. Mukuro desapareció.

-¿El es un hombre malo?- pregunto la pequeña.

-No, el… solo… tomo el camino equivocado.

A pesar de todo lo que paso con Mukuro, ella no dejaba de pensar en que el podría cambiar, y que seria como antes. Con esa misma idea quizás de terminar con la mafia, pero buscando la forma de ayudar a la familia. Algo muy importante para ella.

Las chicas se acostaron y Chrome durmió muy poco, aun no podía organizar sus ideas, Mukuro apareció de nuevo ante ella, estaba aun viva, y Kikyo… lo extrañaba en cierta forma, el había estado con ella para hablar y hablar de cualesquier cosa, ella recordó el pasado donde podía platicar con Mukuro de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Kikyo.


	15. Confianza

15. Confianza

A la mañana siguiente Chrome paso un día normal, las chicas estuvieron toda la mañana con ella. Había olvidado los gritos del pequeño Lambo. En la tarde ella se fue sola a su habitación. Mukuro apareció de nuevo.

-Mi querida Chrome necesito hablar contigo.

La chica no quería escucharlo, temía que si el hablaba de nuevo con ella podría decepcionarla.

-Se que lo que ha sucedido no ha sido justamente lo que tu hubieses deseado- continuo Mukuro, sin acercarse a ella –pero este es tu futuro.

-Ahora todo cambiara, cuando regrese al pasado yo…

-Tú no me podrás hacer cambiar de opinión- interrumpió, y la tomo en sus brazos.

-No es lo que haré, se que usted tiene sus razones por las cuales estar en contra de la mafia, pero eso no significa que yo también lo deba estar, bueno, no voy a tener las mismas razones para enfrentarle- abrazándose a sus brazos, no quería perder a aquella persona que había confiado en ella desde un principio, quien la ayudo a vivir y seguir adelante.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?- la miro de frente.

-Ahora… no lo se…- se alejo de el -solo quiero saber en quien confiar, y por el momento me gustaría pensar que Tsuna nos ayudara a volver al pasado.

-¿Quieres volver?

-Así es, yo… quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

-Pero y ¿cual es la normalidad?- sonrió Mukuro.

-Solo quiero que usted… quiero comprender todo lo que va a suceder, quiero vivir.

-Vivir- dijo con un dejo de burla.

-Quiero saber que va a suceder, no quiero seguir con algo que ya sucedió- hablo más fuerte.

-¿Y que fue lo que sucedió?

-Lo quiero descubrir- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos pensando en Kikyo, que pudo haber sucedido en diferentes circunstancias.

-Mi querida Chrome- la miro el guardián –yo… te quiero.

Beso su frente, y Tsuna entro a la habitación.

-Mu-mu-mukuro- se paralizo.

-Nos vemos, Vongola- y desapareció.

-Chrome, ¿estas bien?- mirando a la chica que aun estaba parada.

-Ah, si, gracias.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al ver los ojos de la chica.

Ella bajo el rostro y negó.

-Bien...- el se salio de la habitación, pero afuera las chicas le esperaban.

-Tsuna-san, debes regresar- dijo Kyoko.

-Pero ¿por que?

-Ella te necesita, sabemos lo mucho que confía en ti- Haru le presiono.

-Ella, ¿confía en mí?

-Vamos Tsuna entra- la pequeña I-pin lo obligo a entrar.

Chrome estaba sentada en la cama.

-Chrome yo... bueno no se como empezar...

-Bossu, puede prometerme algo.

-¿Prometer?- dijo con un poco de miedo.

-Volveremos al pasado.

-Así es...- esta vez Tsuna lo dijo con más fuerza.

-Volveremos a que Mukuro-sama quiera acabar con la mafia.

-¡¿Que?- esta vez se asusto.

-Lo siento- hablo ante la reacción del chico.

-Supongo que el Mukuro del futuro ha cambiado- comenzó Tsuna la platica.

-Un poco- ella seguía sentada y Tsuna se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Y no te hablo de como eras tu en este tiempo?

-El... solo un poco, lo demás Byakuran.

-Bueno, si, como lo contaste- recordando que eso ya lo había platicado -supongo ¿qué quieres cambiar eso?

-Algunas cosas- sonrió, le era difícil dejar de pensar en Kikyo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, la compañía de alguien era muy bueno para Chrome, y Tsuna también necesitaba estar con alguien que entendiera más, a diferencia de Kyoko y Haru quienes estaban involucradas de diferente manera en el asunto de la mafia.

-Lo siento- dijo un poco apenada.

-Pero, ¿por que?

-Mi "yo" del futuro hizo... muchas cosas en contra de los Vongola.

-No te preocupes, ahora estas aquí.

-También lamento mucho que Mukuro-sama sea así.

-Ese no es tu problema- le sonrió, no comprendía por que seguía defendiendo a Mukuro, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido.

-Yo, debí interceder.

-El es uno y tu eres aparte, y eso es lo que importa.

-Yo soy aparte- dijo la chica y se lanzo a los brazos de su jefe.

Tsuna estaba helado ante la reacción de la chica y no hizo nada.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Reborn e I-pin, quienes estaban sorprendidos ante la escena. Chrome se alejo de Tsuna un poco sonrojada, ambos lo estaban.

-Ey Tsuna debemos ir a prepararte, y tu Chrome espero estés mejor, la lucha esta por comenzar- Tsuna salio tras Reborn y una pequeña estaba con ellos, le sonrió a Chrome y siguió a los chicos.

I-pin entro y subió a la cama donde la chica estaba.

-Chrome-chan, te gusta Tsuna?

-¿Que?- se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la pequeña -yo... no...

-Porque a Haru si.

-Lo se- recordando como es que Haru hablaba de Tsuna.

-Dime, ¿tienes novio y por el quieres volver al pasado?

-Yo...- ante la primera pregunta pensó en Kikyo pero con la segunda recordó a Mukuro -no, no tengo ni ahora ni en el pasado.

-¿Y te gusta alguien?

-¿Gustarme?

-Si, hay alguien. Que al verlo te hace sentir especial.

-Alguien especial- Kikyo volvía a su mente, era como un bicho que no la dejaba en paz.

-Bueno si no me quieres decir no importa- ambas salieron, cenaron e I-pin volvió a dormir con Chrome.

Mientras se alistaban Chrome dijo:

-Si hay alguien especial.

-En verdad, cuéntame- la pequeña se sentó para ponerle mucha atención.

-Bien, pues... no lo conozco realmente... el es un misterio para mí en muchos aspectos, pero ha estado para mí en momentos muy importantes, me ha ayudado a salir adelante con todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Y como se llama?

Esta pregunta fue difícil para Chrome ya que había descrito a Kikyo y a Mukuro, pero no sabia quien era en verdad quien le gustaba. Kikyo le dio una pequeña experiencia y Mukuro la había sacado de su soledad.

-Chrome-chan- la despertó I-pin.

-Lo siento, creo que esa persona... no existirá- sonrió.

-Claro que lo hará, los sueños son realidades, son la base de las realidades.

Ambas sonrieron y se acostaron a dormir.

"Los sueños son realidades", pensaba la guardiana. Cerró los ojos y recordó a Ken y Chikusa, los extrañaba, al igual a Mukuro. Ella comprendía que quería volver al pasado a seguir con esa extraña vida en la que estaba involucrada gracias a Mukuro.

-O-ho- escucho la chica, pero no había nadie en el lugar. I-pin aun estaba dormida.

Chrome se levanto y salio al pasillo donde descubrió un largo camino de rosas, lo siguió hasta llegar a una de las salidas, la cual estaba un poco abierta. Ella continuaba y abrió la puerta.

Kikyo la atrapo en sus brazos,


	16. La Cita

Wa, lo siento, la semana pasada fue… digamos que fue, jaja, pero esto es para compensar, molto molto… jiji, espero les guste, gracias.

16. La Cita

-Kikyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te extraño.

-Pero, ¿y Byakuran?

-El no es mi mama.

-Pero parece tu dueño.

-Yo solo te pertenezco a ti- sonrió el general.

-Únete a los Vongola- dijo rápidamente.

-O-ho, ¿estas bromeando?

Era una idea descabellada, lo razono la chica, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-¿A qué has venido?- el general, debía tener una razón.

-La batalla está por comenzar- ella lo había escuchado de Reborn –y antes de que suceda lo que deba suceder, me gustaría mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

La tomo en sus brazos y salieron volando de la base hacia una pequeña casa a las afueras de Namimori.

-Qué… ¿qué quieres?- la guardiana tenía miedo de lo que pudiese suceder, puede ser que la estuviera secuestrando de nuevo para que no participara en la batalla. Más de repente él, la beso.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¿Salir?

-SI, tener una cita- había ahora tomado sus manos.

-Pero… ¿y si nos ven?

-¿Quién nos vera?

-No se…

-Por favor- Chrome no podía negarse, tener una cita, la primera que tendría. Pero sería con un hombre mayor, que estaba enamorado de su "yo" futuro, pero que había logrado querer.

-Por qué no- el general se alejo y fue al armario sacando un vestido sencillo y un saco.

-Espero te guste, si no hay mas dentro- mostrando la puerta -¿quieres desayunar? Lo sé, ¿quieres algo en especial?, déjame sorprenderte.

Y Kikyo salió de la habitación, dejándola sola. Chrome se cambio y se levanto a observar la habitación. Había una cama muy linda, en seguida unos pequeños estantes donde de un lado había libros y del otro un teléfono celular y una libreta. Se acerco al peinador donde se encontró con bellos broches y pañoletas, al parecer eran de ella eran como a ella le gustaban. Perfumes, joyas, maquillajes, había todo lo que una chica desearía tener, aunque al parecer este solo era un escondite. En la esquina de este espacio había una foto, era ella y Kikyo dándose un beso. Era como una imagen de cuento, como cualquier pareja.

-Esa foto fue el día en que te mostré esta casa. Tú sonreíste como nunca, jamás lo olvidare.

-¿La extrañas?

-¿A quién?

-A mi "yo" futuro.

-Tal vez, pero tu estas aquí. Vamos.

La llevo al comedor donde ya estaba listo el desayuno, comieron y platicaron de cosas simples. Olvidando todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- pregunto el caballero.

-No se- se encogía de hombros la chica.

-Es cierto, yo te invite… y no conoces mucho de lo que hay ahora en Namimori. Hace tiempo que no estaba aquí, así que espero y el cine este donde mismo, a menso que lo hayan destruido en alguna batalla.

La chica rio ante el comentario, era cierto, muchas cosas podían ser destruidas si la pelea continuaba.

Fueron al cine, y vieron una película cómica. Chrome reía mucho, y de vez en cuando miraba al general quien no le quitaba la vista de ella. La película termino y entraron a ver otra. Antes de que esta comenzara Chrome le hablo.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-Eres muy bonita.

La chica se ruborizo, y las luces se apagaron para dar inicio a la película.

Kikyo, se acerco a la chica y la beso, abrazándola. Ella se acurruco a el, ignorando la película.

-Tu "yo" de ahora me gusta mas que tu "yo" futuro.

-Pero, no me conoces bien.

-No necesito hacerlo, solo sentirlo.

Ella sonrió, eso era algo muy lindo de su parte, pero no sabia si creerlo era un general, aunque había sido de las únicas personas que confiaban ciegamente en ella. Se convirtió en un confidente para ella, por lo que había creado un sentimiento… pero no sabía identificarlo.

No terminaron de ver la película cuando decidieron salir de la sala. Fueron por un helado.

-Nunca había ido por un helado con un chico- sonrió mirando a su helado.

-Soy tu primera vez- la miro Kikyo de manera coqueta.

Cerca de ahí se escucho una voz algo molesta, haciendo que Chrome se detuviera al identificarla.

-Ken, por favor ya cállate- dijo Chikusa –molestas a la gente.

-Así es idiota- dijo una chica pelirroja, M.M.

-Yo no soy idiota, la idiota desapareció y no sabemos de ella.

-De hecho si lo sabemos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué debemos encontrarla de nuevo? No puede quedarse con ellos.

-No Ken, recuerda que somos un equipo.

-Nunca fuimos un equipo para ella- levanto la mirada y miro a Chrome quien se poso detrás del general.

-¿Qué sucede Ken?- dijo la chica.

-Ahí… ahí esta- corriendo hacia ellos.

-Sal de ahí estupida.

-¿Disculpa?- hablo molesto Kikyo, sabia a que se refería pero no dejaría que ellos se la llevaran o la insultaran.

-No quiero nada contigo, si no con la mocosa detrás de ti.

-Disculpa- una mujer apareció de la espalda de Kikyo, era muy bella, pero no era Chrome.

-¿Tu?- se sorprendieron los otros chicos que la miraron.

-Si, ¿yo?

-Lo sentimos, nuestro amigo extraña mucho a una persona que la ve en todos lados- excuso Chikusa.

-Yo no la extraño.

-Lo siento mucho por ello, pero si nos disculpan debemos continuar.

-Sabes me eres algo conocida, ¿eres de aquí?

-No… yo soy… de Italia.

-Estuviste en la escuela…

-Disculpa, pero estudie en casa.

-Eres una ilusión- hablo Ken, estando demasiado cerca de ella.

-Una… ilusión- se asusto ella –veo que la gente aquí es muy divertida- la chica se rió, y trato de cubrirse con Kikyo.

-¡¿Qué? Como es que te atreves a burlarte de nosotros.

-Creo que solo de ti, los otros están muy callados- comenzó a caminar.

-Espera, no puedes irte…

Fran, el pequeño discípulo de Mukuro había llegado, con un helado para el.

-Esa chica, se parece mucho a Mukuro-sempai.

-¿Qué estas diciendo estupido mocoso?- M.M le grito.

-Estaba envuelta en una ilusión, muy buena por cierto.

-Era esa estupida, yo lo sabia… ¿pero que hacia con el?… ¿donde lo he visto?- se quejo Ken.

-Es una de las coronas fúnebres… esto es muy extraño, ¿debemos decirle a Mukuro-sama?- pregunto Chikusa algo preocupado.

-Si, así se quitara esa absurda obsesión de estar con ella- propuso M.M.

-No lo se…

Y el escuadrón de Kokuyo se dirigió a Vindice para completar una misión.

17.

Chrome y Kikyo llegaron corriendo y riendo a la casa. Chrome se tiro en la cama, no podía creerlo.

-Yo decirle casi tonto a Ken, y burlarme en su cara.

-Lo hiciste muy bien pequeña- Kikyo fue a ella.

-Nunca olvidare esto.

-No lo hagas.

Chrome se quedo callada un momento.

-Esto, espero no llegue a Mukuro-sama.

-Y si llega ¿que?

-El…

-No tiene por que saberlo de ti- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Basta- reía, se retorcía –esto… jaja…

El general se poso sobre la chica, y se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.

-Yo…- dijo Kikyo alejándose de ella, quien le pidió que se quedara cruzando sus brazos en el cuello de este, atrayéndolo a sus labios.

El comenzó a acariciarla.

-Yo… soy…- hablo apenada la chica.

-Virgen, lo se. No te preocupes yo te cuidare siempre.


	17. Familia II

17. Familia

Al terminar, ella estaba recostada en su pecho, ambos jugaban con el cabello del otro.

-Ahora, ¿te gustaría saber con quien perdiste tu virginidad?

-Tengo una opción, pero me gustaría saber.

-El chico amigo tuyo…

-¿Ken, el que me grito?- dijo la chica, esta era su primera opción y la otra era Mukuro, pero era más que imposible.

-No, el otro, el chico de lentes.

-¡Chikusa!- estaba muy sorprendida, pues el era muy callado y algo distante con ella.

-¿Por qué la sorpresa?

-Nunca lo imagine, el era… es… tan apartado, me respeta y me da la razón siempre que quiero, pero no es mas que un… compañero.

-Si tu quieres, el será tu amigo.

-Gracias- sonrió la chica.

-¿Por qué? No tienes nada por que agradecerme.

-Claro que si, tu… has confiado en mi desde el inicio.

-Solo… te conozco mejor que los otros.

-Me agrada tu cabello- dijo la chica a modo de cumplido.

-Siempre te gusto.

-Debo cuidar mas el mío- rió.

-Usa un mejor acondicionador.

-Hablando de cosméticos con un chico.

-Solo se cuidar mi cabello. Y cuido a los que quiero.

-A los que quiero- Kikyo hizo que una rosa apareciera, y que alrededor de la cama aparecieran mas.

-Ellas son tan hermosas como tu- Chrome toco una y se corto con una espina. Se levanto.

-Incluso la rosa más bella puede hacer mucho daño.

-O-ho.

-Debo volver.

-Has hablado como tu "yo" futuro.

-Debo volver con mi familia, y tu con tu… tu familia, la batalla esta por comenzar.

-Así es- el la llevo de vuelta a la base Vongola.

Todos estaban desesperados buscándola, todas las cámaras estaban encendidas y de la nada comenzaron a nublarse. Mukuro se encontraba en el lugar, aunque solo era una ilusión, hacia presencia con los Vongola y en cuanto vio que las pantallas se descontrolaban escapo del lugar.

Chrome apareció en su habitación. Y Mukuro detrás de ella.

-¿Dónde habías estado?

-Yo…- ella no sabia que contestar, estaba asustada, pero no arrepentida.

-Me preocupaste- la abrazo –siempre lo hacías cuando desaparecías así.

-Lo… lo siento…- Chrome dejo caer unas lagrimas y el la giro para besarla, esto confundió un poco a la chica, pero esta se dejo llevar, era algo que deseaba desde hacia tiempo, pero sabia que no duraría mucho ya que al volver al pasado todo volvería a ser igual.

I-pin abrió la puerta y se quedo solo observando. Haru y Kyoko llegaron a ella.

-Vámonos pequeña- la tomo en sus brazos Haru. Y Mukuro se detuvo y desapareció. Dejando a Chrome confundida.

Las chicas entraron y ayudaron a que Chrome se levantara, ya que había caído.

Solo la abrazaban y la dejaban llorar.

-Ese es el chico…- dijo I-pin.

-No lo se- solo ellas dos se entendían, pero Haru y Kyoko no preguntaron.

Tsuna y Reborn entraron a la habitación.

-¿Donde estuviste?- pregunto Reborn.

Chrome no decía nada.

-Chrome, ¿paso algo malo?

Negando con la cabeza.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto un poco molesto Tsuna.

-No le puedo decir- se limito a decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no.

-La traición es de esperar de ti- hablo el pequeño hitman.

-No es eso... si lo fuera, yo ya no estaría aquí.

Reborn se sorprendió de la respuesta de la chica, y decidió salir de la habitación, diciendo algo antes a las chicas.

-Hablen con ella, y ustedes sabrán si deben contarnos a nosotros.

-Pero Reborn- hablo Haru.

-Solo confió en ustedes, espero y ella también.

Tsuna estaba frente a Chrome, con los puños cerrados. Quería que ella le hablara, saber por que es que reaccionaba así, por que había cambiado, que había sucedido con la chica que habían conocido. Pero quizás no era el momento, dio media vuelta y siguió a Reborn.

-Chrome-chan, se que ellos quieren saber y se que te respetan, tu...

-Debería contarles, pero no entienden mi situación, no saben nada sobre mí, no creo que puedan comprenderme.

-¿No podrías tan solo intentarlo?

-Que me dirían... me enamore de un par de ilusiones, una la volveré a ver y será igual de frió y distante como siempre, y la otra no se si la conoceré en mi presente, si volvemos.

-Volveremos, y descubrirás el amor... descubrirás cual "ilusión" es la tuya.

Después de que Kyoko hablara, todas estuvieron en silencio. Chrome pensaba en sus palabras, y eran verdaderas, aunque ir a lo desconocido era algo de miedo. Siempre sucedía, pero ahora estaba ahí con amigos, y un enamorado, o dos... uno era la persona mas cercana a ella y el otro un desconocido que confiaba y la quería ciegamente. Todo era una gran confusión, con una sola respuesta. Debía volver a descubrir su futuro.

-¡Te has enamorado!- grito emocionada Haru, y todas echaron a reír.

Chrome estaba sonrojada. Y reía. No solía hacerlo, por lo que le pareció extraño que se detenía, pero el ver a sus amigas, la risa se contagiaba.

-Y dinos... es ese chico de cabello azul ¿y?

-Y...

-Vamos dinos, debo decir que ese chico es guapo, pero me da miedo- hablaba Haru.

-¿El es parte de la familia?- pregunto Kyoko.

-Mukuro-sama... es lindo... es el verdadero guardián de la niebla- sonrió y recordó el beso que había recibido.

-¿Pero dinos quien es el otro chico?- insistió Haru.

-Es que es un hombre mayor.

-¿Y que importa?

-Me da pena.

-Dinos.

La puerta se abrió.

-Es hora de dormir niñas- Bianchi llego junto a Fuuta con colchas y cobijas.

-¿Dormiremos aquí?

-Si es que Chrome quiere.

Ella sonrió, y asintió. Todas hablaban. Bianchi se acerco a la guardiana.

-Todas somos prudentes, tenemos un sexto sentido... que sabrá cuidarnos- Chrome la miro confundida -yo se lo que sucedía con el general.

Chrome se asusto.

-Si los vi en un viaje a Venecia, tu me amenazaste pero terminamos tomando café. No te preocupes, no diré nada, como no lo he dicho en todo ese tiempo.

-¿Y como sabes que es eso?- pregunto la chica.

-Yo te vi salir, pero no lo evite cuando lo vi a el.

Chrome bajo la cabeza y pensó en el, recordando la cita que había pasado.

-Gracias- sonrió y se unió a las chicas.

A la mañana siguiente, todo siguió normal y hasta que la base fue atacada por Zakuro, Squalo decidió quedarse a detenerlo un poco mientras ellos escapaban con Uni.

Hoy, cumpleaños de mi amado Reborn w, me digno a subir de nuevo capitulo. Lo siento, pero bueno lo importante es que ya esta aquí jiji, bien nos vemos.

Bye-biii.


	18. A tu lado, Siempre

Pues, esto llego antes de lo que había pensado. Todo fluye en veces, ¿lo han sentido? Bueno, este es el final de esta loca historia, esta pareja muy extraña, espero hayan disfrutado leyendo, y gracias por acompañarme hasta el final.

Sin más preámbulos, he aquí... Kimi to Zutto

18. A tu Lado, Siempre

*Chrome*

La batalla ha iniciado… pero, ¿desde cuándo?

Squalo, del escuadrón asesino Varia, se ha quedado en la base, por protegernos. Pero ellos fueron nuestros enemigos, y ahora… la situación es diferente y todos debemos cambiar.

Hemos llegado a un escondite, estamos bien. Aunque Irie Shouichi está en malas condiciones. Lambo está asustado, las chicas tratan de calmarlo, Tsuna y Reborn hablan con el dueño del lugar.

¿Lambo? El no es Lambo, Bossu…

El lugar se abre, Kikyo está frente a nosotros, no sé qué hacer. Torikabuto empezó el ataque y nadie puede verlo, incluso yo… me es difícil. Bianchi lleva la caja Vongola de la niebla, y la abro. Me encuentro con unos lentes. Los lentes demoniacos de Demon Spade, podemos ahora derrotar al poseedor del anillo Mare de la niebla.

"¿Algún día esto terminara?", pienso una vez que el Bossu derrota a los malos, pero Uni y todos aun estamos en peligro. Huimos al bosque. Todos debemos unirnos para derrotar a Byakuran. Solo quedan Bluebell, Zakuro y Kikyo. Solo ellos, pero ¿Por cuánto?

La noche llego, todos están presionados, las estrategias comienzan a generarse en forma. Todos reciben instrucciones y yo aguardo por ellas.

Reborn me llama, ese pequeño bebe.

-Mañana debes buscar a Mukuro.

-¿Qué?- estoy sorprendida. ¿Cómo lo encontrare? No recibo mas nada, asiento y me voy, a intentar dormir.

La luz del día se hace presente, todo debe comenzar para que podamos terminar y regresar a casa. Todos se encaminan a sus misiones, yo debo hacer lo mismo. Haru, Kyoko e I-pin me detienen.

-Te encontraras con… ellos- hablo Kyoko.

-Es seguro- ambos, Kikyo y Mukuro estarán en la batalla.

-¿Y a quien escogerás?- pregunto I-pin curiosa.

-I-pin- rio Haru –yo sé, que harás lo correcto para volver todos a casa.

"Volver", pero ¿y si hay algo mejor aquí? Ya no quiero pensar en ello. Les sonrió y me voy. Que todo comience para que termine.

Mi camino no está definido, puedo sentir un poco la presencia de Mukuro pero no entiendo que sucede. Escucho la voz de Kikyo, peleara con Gokudera, el guardián de la tormenta y Yamamoto, el guardián de la lluvia; será una pelea dura. Me detengo a escucharlo, él está decidido. Tomare valor y yo también luchare por lo que quiero.

Sigo mi camino y una voz de mujer me detiene.

-Chrome Dokuro, parche, búho blanco y mirado triste- salta para llegar a mí.

-M.M- la reconozco –tu luchaste con Mukuro-sama en Kokuyo.

Toma mi barbilla y se muestra muy enojada.

-Me haces enojar tanto- me abofetea –debo decirte que Mukuro-kun ahora es mío, entendido.

Yo estaba en el suelo, tenía miedo. ¿Por qué me diría eso? Mi "yo" futuro era… o era mi simple presencia.

-Sabemos bien lo que hiciste, y aun no lo entendemos. No sé porque Mukuro-kun insiste en que estés aun con nosotros. En verdad eso me molesta muchísimo- levanto la mano para golpearme de nuevo, solo me agache, quizás lo merecía -es por allá, apresúrate que no tienes mucho tiempo.

Me levanto y le agradezco la indicación, ella me ignora. Yo tengo una misión y la cumpliré.

Llego a cierta parte del bosque, las voces son pocas, pero todos están ahí. Veo que algo absorbe a Bluebell y a Zakuro, veo que Kikyo logra escapar. Grito. Algo se acerca a mí. Alguien me toma y me hace esquivar eso.

-Es bueno que sigas viva, mi querida Chrome. No, Nagi- era Mukuro-sama, frente a mí, cuidándome. Estaba por parte de los Vongola, nos ayudaría a volver al pasado. Es el real, es él – ¿no te has hecho daño?

-Gracias al cielo- digo antes de perder la conciencia.

*Kikyo*

La lucha es inevitable, en este punto. Sé muy bien que Byakuran-sama nos utiliza, pero si no fuese por él estaría en algún otro lugar, un lugar no deseado, este es mi lugar y tiempo... Debo agradecerle el haberla conocido. Byakuran-sama se deshizo de los demás sin compasión. Yo soy fuerte, aun estoy aquí. Los Vongola son realmente buenos, la batalla continuara, hasta que solo uno quede.

Byakuran llega a la batalla, es derrotado por Tsuna después de que Uni y Gamma desaparecieran.

Era una lucha difícil, donde descubrir el bien y el mal era algo complicado para la pequeña Chrome, que estaba envuelta en una situación complicada. Esto es lo que percibía en su sueño… la pelea continuaba, lo sabía pero no era parte de ella.

-¡Byakuran-sama!- escucho Chrome y abrió los ojos acercándose al lugar de la batalla. Era Kikyo, Xanxus grito algo y disparo al general, la chica grito igual.

Mukuro se acerco a ella, mirándola con un dejo de tristeza.

-Mukuro-sama- los ojos de la guardiana se nublaron –lo siento, yo…

-No hables- y esta cayó a sus brazos.

Todos fueron llevados a la base, donde atendieron a los heridos. Chrome despertó, estaba en una habitación con Mukuro.

-Mukuro-sama…- comenzó a hablar la chica, buscando explicar algo que no se le había pedido, algo que no podía explicar.

El se levanto y la abrazo.

-Nunca logre entenderte del todo, llego un momento en el que tu cambiaste, eras muy fría con todos, incluso conmigo, comenzaste a alejarte de mí. Sé muy bien que tu relación con los chicos, Ken y M.M era difícil, Chikusa era diferente, no se por qué.

La chica recordó lo que Kikyo le había contado e iba a hablar.

-No quiero que lo digas, no oírlo de tus labios, quiero que todo vuelva a lo que fue en un principio.

-Yo igual- sonrió.

-¿Te quedaras un momento más conmigo?

-Claro…- pensó en Kikyo -¿puedo...?

-Creo que sí, si es que está despierto.

La dejo salir, y él se quedo en la misma habitación donde la había besado.

Chrome comenzó a buscar al general. Camino por un largo tiempo hasta toparse con los Varia, y se detuvo. Lussuria la miro y fue hacia ella, quien camino hacia atrás.

-Tu eres Chrome, no lo puedo olvidar. El te está esperando- le dio la mano y ella lo siguió.

Entraron a una sala, donde había una cortina rodeando una cama, Lussuria pidió que entrara.

Solo lo vio, estaba dormido.

-Recuerda niña, se van en media hora.

"¿Qué?", pensó la chica y comprendió las palabras que Mukuro le había dicho.

Se acerco a la cama, y Lussuria cerró las cortinas. Ella se sentó junto a él.

-¿Chrome?- sonrió.

Ella asintió.

-¿Estas bien?- ella iba a contestar –debes estarlo, estas aquí… y que me dices de Muku…- ella lo silencio con un beso.

-Gracias- dijo él y Chrome comenzó a llorar –no llores… no te vez bien, vuelve a tu pasado y vive tu vida. Si es que nos volvemos a ver, yo no te recordare… pero tu si, deja que todo suceda solo, si es que sucede algo, no importara si tu... Y si es que no nos volvemos a ver, cuídate mucho y se muy feliz, con… -trago saliva –con tu Mukuro-sama.

Chrome asintió y lo abrazo.

-Gracias… gracias por confiar en mí, y darme fuerzas para continuar con este reto. Fue un alivio para mí estar a tu lado, y tú me hiciste sentir muy bien conmigo misma. Gracias por ser parte de mi vida y enseñarme esas pequeñas cosas que me harán fuerte, mi carácter cambiara gracias a ti. Ya nada volverá a ser igual… incluso puedo decir que te am…

-Gracias por darme esa oportunidad,- sonrió al pensar en la última noche que habían pasado juntos -por estar a mi lado… y permitirme estar al lado tuyo.

Ella lo beso de nuevo.

-Cuídate, mi Chrome- acaricio su rostro y dejo que ella se fuera.

_Meeting and parting repeats _

_We had a relationship based on chance__  
__In the midst of the soft rays of the sun _

_Let's watch a neverending dream_

El solo derramo una lágrima, el tiempo no le daría más. Y ella iba triste al punto de reunión. Antes de llegar se topo con las chicas.

-Chrome, ¿estas bien?- dijo Haru, y recibió como respuesta un abrazo y el llanto de la chica.

La tranquilizaron y se fueron al lugar donde estaba la familia, todas esas personas que la habían acompañado. Todos los que estuvieron con ella.

Mukuro estaba ahí, al igual que Chikusa, Ken y M.M.

-Es tiempo de despedirse- dijo Irie Shouichi.

Chrome se quedo parada, no sabía si debía ir a ellos. Bianchi se acerco.

-Ve- la pequeña asintió y comenzó a caminar.

-Sabes, sigues sin agradarme- dijo M.M, volteándole la cara queriendo salir del lugar, más no lo hacía por Mukuro.

-Quizás si me conocieras…

-No quiero conocerte.

-Me gustaría una oportunidad, espero…

-No me importa nada.

-Basta M.M, pareces una niña- dijo Chikusa alejando a M.M de Mukuro.

-Sabes mocosa, siempre pensé que eras inútil… -dijo Ken.

-¿Y ahora?

-Sigo pensando lo mismo.

-Yo pienso que eres un chico lindo y gruñón.

El se ruborizo y fue con M.M.

-Emm, yo… -comenzó Chikusa. Chrome lo abrazo –tu sabes algo…

Ella sonrió.

-Te extrañare pequeña, espero todo vuelva a ser igual.

-¿Todo? No creo.

-Hiciste algo…

-Solo pasaron cosas- ella sonrió y se abrazaron de nuevo.

Por fin llego con Mukuro. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer, pero este no le dio oportunidad. La beso con gran ternura, que no hizo caso a los gritos de Ken y M.M, solo se dejaron llevar.

-Espero que seas muy feliz, no importa con quien... solo espero tu felicidad.

-Gracias, Mukuro-sama, yo deseo lo mismo para usted.

-Yo lo seré, si tu lo eres- sonrió. Tsuna le llamo, era tiempo de irse -cuídate mi pequeña Nagi- beso su frente y la dejo ir.

Todos volvieron al pasado, Chrome al llegar a Kokuyo no fue recibida, solo la miraban.

-Los extrañe- sonrió la chica.

-Aja- ambos la ignoraron, pero esta vez a la guardiana no le importo, se fue a otra habitación.

"Regresaste, mi querida Chrome"

-Así es, regrese- sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Al fin estaba en Kokuyo, en su tiempo, en su vida.

"Todo bien, Nagi?"

-Si- con una amplia sonrisa.

"Amo que sonrías"

-Gracias Mukuro-sama- se recostó y comenzó a dormir, necesitaba descansar un tiempo antes de volver a la normalidad, debía despertar de ese sueño o pesadilla que había vivido junto a los Vongola.

Su familia, que la había ayudado a crecer como persona y a conocer a ese hombre... quizás debía olvidarlo, pero formo una parte importante de su persona, no solo como el amante de su "yo" futuro, sino como un gran amigo en el pasado.

_Siempre, Siempre... Contigo, siempre..._

Kimi to Zutto - Kato Kazuki (Seiyuu de Kikyo)

Todos los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crearlos y perdón por manejarlos a nuestro gusto XP), me voy, bye-bii.


End file.
